Older Days Hermione
by Penminship
Summary: Its my first, I worked hard on it, R&R, if you'd like to be a betareader tell me, or tell me of any mistakes or improvements to fix :D


Hermione Days

Hermione sat on the armchair near the fireplace, petting the purring Crookshanks. Harry sat on the loveseat, looking over the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year, he stared at his parents wedding photo. But not just at his parents anymore, but at Sirius. Ron was reading a book he'd gotten from Hagrid for his birthday.

It was a very special night for the three mischievous best friends; it was one of those rare, calm nights. They were glad nothing was disturbing them. The night sky was dark, which was lighted by all the sparkling stars and thefullmoon. One or two bats would occasionally fly by the window, and the rare owl carrying a letter

Peck, Peck, Peck, Hermione, Ron and Harry as if at queue looked to the window where Hedwig was pecking on the window, Harry went over and opened the window where Hedwig flew in "What is it Hedwig?" Harry asked her stroking her wing, Hedwig began hooting and flapping her wigs "Shhh!" Hermione was calming Hedwig, when Ron walked over to the window "Guys... you'd better come see this" Ron ushered them to come over. There, coming toward Hogwarts, were 7 or 8 werewolf's, "I'll go wake everyone up in the girls dorm" Hermione said rushing into her dorms "Yeah, a-and I'll go g-get everyone" Ron said nervously. "Ron!" Harry yelled, Ron looked back "We have to warn everyone" before Ron could respond a brief announcement with Professor. McGonnagal's voice came on "Would all, Head of House's please wake up your students, and they must not leave the common room. Thank you" then her voice faded away, by then, all of Gryffindor common room was half full, and filling up, with voices of freight, Minutes later, The common room was full and Professor. McGonagal bursted into the common room. "Students, Students, May I have your attention" She asked loudly and clearly "Professor! Is it true there are werewolves?" A second year boy asked "How did the lot of you find out? And are all here?" She asked curiously "Oh...err...Professor, we saw the werewolves, and thought it'd be best to wake everyone" Hermione stated.

Something crashed through the window, "It. It can't be!" Hermione screamed of terror "There, standing in shattered glass was a black werewolf, It snarled at all the young faces and howled, a howl so death defying, first years started crying. It leaped and prayed against them, it headed towards running students and attacked them...leaving them dead. Hermione, Ron and Harry started to slowly back away, it faced them and all three of them stopped cold, it pounced on Ron and Harry tried to battle it off, after it broke Ron's neck it attacked Harry. Hermione just screamed.

Hermione sat upward in her bed, she was panting and sweating. "What's wrong?" A voice beside her asked "N- Nothing, just a bad nightmare is all" She said and turned to her husband "Just a bad dream" She told the muscular, icy blonde haired boy with blue eyes,Draco Malfoy, "Well okay, As long as your okay" He told her, kissed her on the cheek and went back to bed, She got out of bed and put her slippers on, and straightened her Red silk nightgown and walked to the kitchen, she put on the light and flipped the kettle, as she sat down on the cushiony kitchen chair, she Remembered how Draco had changed, and became the love of her life, of course she still keeps in contact with her two best friends, she's got a very busy life. She reached out and pulled a piece of parchment toward her and read over what was written on it

**_Dear Harry,  
Happy belated birthday, I know its a few weeks late but I've just been so busy, I hope you like the gift I got you, it took me forever to find one like your old model, since they're such an old model. I know you already have a new one, but think of the one I got you as a memory!. Say Hi to Cho and the kids for me, Oh and by the way._**

She quickly finished the last sentence

_**Maybe we could meet in Diagon Ally for a birthday lunch sometime?  
**_

**_Lots of love,  
_**

**_Hermione and Draco.  
_**

_**( I hope you liked it, Im not sure if I spelt Diagon Ally right, Please leave nice comments for this is my first fanfiction)  
(The present is a nimbus 2000) (And the beginning is corny because its a dream, Hope you like it)**_


End file.
